


Invincible

by pensversusswords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, drunk yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: Invincible, Viktor thinks.I can do anything with you by my side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short lil drabble cleaned up and posted from my tumblr. Enjoy! :)

“Viktorrrrrrr!” Yuuri leans in close enough that Viktor can smell the scent of alcohol riding the slurred syllables of his own name, and presses his hands to both sides of Viktor’s face. “How are your eyelashes so long?”

Viktor shrugs, grins at his very drunk boyfriend and reaches out to place a steadying hand on the small of his back. “I guess I was born that way!”

Yuuri squints. His cheeks are flushed and his stare is very, very intent on Viktor’s face. “They’re so long,” he marvels, clumsily tilts Viktor’s face this way and that, examining him from all angles. “Yurio! Come look at how long Viktor’s eyelashes are!”

“Hard pass,” Yurio answers. He doesn’t even look up at the two of them, his eyes glued to his phone, sitting in an armchair amidst the remnants of the dinner party their friends had left behind. 

Fortunately, Yuuri doesn’t seem too bothered. He just continues to examine Viktor’s face with the single-minded determination of someone discovering something magical and life changing. Sure, Viktor knows he’s handsome, but this is definitely mostly the liquor. 

Still, you’d have to be made of stone for Yuuri’s compliments to have no affect on you. Viktor is very decidedly not made of stone, and he’s not at all ashamed of the slight warmth he can feel blooming in his cheeks. What can he say; there’s no one in the world he’d rather compliment him than Yuuri. 

“So pretty,” Yuuri mumbles, just before pitching forward to bury his face in Viktor’s shoulder and slump into his side. “Should be illegal.” 

Viktor laughs fondly, kisses the top of his head, lifts one hand to stroke Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri makes a small contented noise and burrows closer to Viktor. This is strange, to say the least–Yuuri doesn’t get drunk often, and normally when he does, Viktor ends up drunk too, so he never gets to experience drunk Yuuri in his sober state.

The decision to only have a few drinks tonight had been a good one. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t absolutely adore drunk Yuuri… though, to be fair, what version of Yuuri didn’t he adore?

(The answer, of course, was none.)

“You’re very flattering, love, thank you,” Viktor says, hugging Yuuri close with the hand that isn’t still preoccupied with playing with Yuuri’s hair, “but everyone’s gone home and you seem tired. Time for bed?”

“Mmm…” Yuuri seems to consider this, then nods. “Only if you stay with me though.”

“Of course!” Viktor doesn’t bother pointing out that they have the same room. And they live together. Not important at the moment. “Wouldn’t dream of leaving you, darling.” 

Yuuri grunts his approval. 

Viktor chuckles under his breath. “Okay, okay, time to stand up.” He nudges Yuuri gently. 

“Nooooooo,” Yuuri protests, clutching at Viktor with frantic hands. “Too tired.” 

“I’ll carry you?” Viktor offers. 

Yuuri gives him the dopiest, goofiest grin Viktor has ever seen on his face and Viktor just about melts into a puddle right there. Drunk and happy is a good look on Yuuri. Everything is a good look on Yuuri. 

Gosh, he loves Yuuri. 

“Yes, please,” Yuuri says, throwing his arms around Viktor’s neck. “Carry me!”

Viktor obliges willingly; he stands up and turns back to where Yuuri is sprawled on the couch, slides one arm around Yuuri’s back, the other underneath Yuuri’s knees and lifts carefully. 

“So strong,” Yuuri marvels, unhooks one arm from around Viktor’s neck briefly so he can pat Viktor’s cheek. “Yurio, make sure you find a boyfriend who can carry you to bed when you need him to.”

“Why are you like this?” Yuri grumbles. Viktor doesn’t need to look over at him to know that he’s rolling his eyes.

“Good night, Yurio,” Viktor calls out cheerfully, completely ignoring Yuri’s unimpressed tone as he makes his way out of the room, his fiancé tucked safely in his arms. “Guest room is all set up for you when you’re ready to head to bed!”

Yurio mumbles something that Viktor doesn’t quite catch; it’s either “whatever” or “thank you”. With Yuri, it’s hard to tell.

Getting Yuuri into bed proves to be a not so easy task–dress shirt needs to be taken off, as do dress pants, teeth need to be brushed, tall glass of water needs to be consumed. Yuuri remains quiet and sleepy throughout the whole process, leaning into Viktor’s side the whole time, blinking tiredly and swaying on his feet. Viktor manages to only kiss his cheek and forehead a grand total of four times before he gets Yuuri into bed, tucked in next to an already sleeping Makkachin. Of course, that is with great restraint on his part–but hey, it’s not his fault tired, intoxicated Yuuri is unfairly adorable. 

When Viktor crawls into bed next to him, Yuuri immediately scoots close to Viktor and presses into Viktor’s side. Instinctively, like it’s second nature, Viktor pulls him close, tucks him under his arm and snuggles into him. Yuuri hums happily, the sound soft and pleasant in Viktor’s ears. 

There’s silence for a few minutes, and Viktor thinks that Yuuri might have fallen asleep, but then: “Viktor?”

“Mmm, yes love?”

“Thank you for staying with me.” 

“Of course,” Viktor says, letting out a soft, amused laugh. He pokes Yuuri’s side. “This is _our bed.”_

Yuuri giggles softly and pokes back. He lifts his head and plants a kiss on Viktor’s face that probably wasn’t supposed to end up on his eyebrow, but does anyways. “I mean in general, silly. Thank you.”

Viktor’s insides go all soft and warm at that. Yuuri doesn’t need to explain it further; Viktor knows what he means and he feels a rush of affection wash over him at the thought. He tucks his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and breathes him in, feels the steadiness of Yuuri’s pulse against his own skin. 

“We’re a good team,” Yuuri whispers, and Viktor shivers at the words and the fact that Yuuri’s voice is soft and sweet right next to his ear. “You make me feel invincible.” 

Viktor hugs Yuuri tighter. “Me too,” he murmurs, heart aching with the truth of it. 

“Mmm, good,” Yuuri says sleepily, sounding content with this answer. He yawns, and nestles closer to Viktor. “G’night.”

It’s only a few minutes before his breaths even out in sleep, but Viktor lays awake for a little while longer, one hand gently stroking up and down Yuuri’s spine.

 _Invincible,_  Viktor thinks.  _I can do anything with you by my side._

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on my [tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
